1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 2-piperidine (4-substituted) derivatives of 4-amino-6,7-dimethoxyquinazolines. These compounds are useful in the treatment of hypertension, congestive heart failure, prostate hypertrophy, various urinary tract disorders and pathological symptoms caused by hyperactivity or dysfunctioning of the noradrenergic neural system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hypotensive activity of a variety of quinazoline-piperazine derivatives is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,836 describes the hypotensive activity of 4-amino-6,7-dialkoxy-2-(piperazine-(4-substituted)-1-yl)quinazolines, in which the substituent in the 4-position of the piperazine is a benzoyl or furyl group; U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,237 describes the hypotensive activity of analogous derivatives in which the 4-substituent is an oxazolyl, thiazolyl, isoxazolyl or isothiazolyl group; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,390 describes the hypotensive activity of analogous derivatives in which the 4-substituent is, inter alia, a group such as 1,4-benzodioxan-2-carbonyl.